According to 2009 findings of the National Cancer Institute, more than one million people are diagnosed with non-melanoma skin cancer in the United States every year. Further, the hours between 10 AM and 4 PM daylight savings time are the most hazardous times for ultra violet exposure. The risk of skin damage can be reduced by seeking shade. However, shade options for those participating in outdoor activities may be limited.
One option to provide shade during an outdoor activity is to set up a canopy. However, canopies may be heavy and their set-up burdensome. Further options include hand-held umbrellas or clamping umbrellas adapted to clamp to chairs. Such options have limited functionality.